Marriage
by KareO
Summary: Naruto había obervado la escena desde arriba, y había visto demasiadas novelas con su novia como para saber quién era esa mujer y qué había pasado entre los dos. Sólo atinó a decir un improperio ante todo el desastre que se avecinaba: -Mierda. Oneshot.


**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Drisfruten de la lectura.**

. . .

. . .

. . .

La primera vez que la vio fue en la boda de su padre.

Sinceramente, _odiaba_ a su madrastra desde antes de conocerla. Nadie podría sustituir a Mikoto, aquella madre y esposa incondicional, dulce y amorosa, que supo guiar con templanza el genio de tres hombres de tan difícil carácter: Itachi, él, y su padre. Era el verdadero pilar de los Uchiha.

Pero el mundo decidió arrebatarla de las manos de sus seres queridos. Un cáncer fulminante, dijeron, sin precedentes en la familia. Después de la tragedia, Itachi se refugió en su trabajo y en su mujer, él en su carrera universitaria, y Fugaku en otra. Y eso era algo que a Sasuke le enervaba de sobremanera. Aun con toda la soledad que la pérdida de Mikoto dejó a los Uchiha, eso no significaba que a los dos años se encontraría _sustituta_ alguna.

-Una puta.- Fue lo primero que Sasuke le contestó a su padre cuando este le telefoneó para darle la buena nueva de su matrimonio.- Te has enamorado de una puta.

Aunque dudaba de que Fugaku Uchiha realmente sintiese amor por ninguna otra mujer. Sasuke quería creer que siempre había algo en el fondo de aquel hombre tan regio, un rescoldo de amor incondicional, insustituible. Fugaku no sería tan estúpido de dejar entrar en el núcleo familiar a una completa desconocida, era absurdo.

. . .

Asistió a la boda tres meses después de aquella llamada, sin haber mediado alguna otra palabra con su padre. Estaba acabando sus exámenes finales y lo último que quería era perder el tiempo en las estupideces de su progenitor, pero algo le impulsó a coger el último avión a Tokio y asistir al evento. Ni siquiera iba vestido de gala, sólo quería ver el rostro de aquella entrometida, sonsacarle la verdad: que se casaba por interés, por dinero, por apariencia… Cualquier cosa que justificase aquella repugnancia que le tenía a una mujer cuyo nombre ni conocía.

Naruto, su mejor amigo, le acompañó. Suspendería de todos modos, contestó el rubio, así que lo mejor era que fuese a frenar el escupitajo que "el teme" lanzaría al velo de la novia. Y así fue como acabó llegando al juzgado donde se celebraría el enlace, con una maloliente camiseta sudada y el pelo enmarañado, fruto de dos horas de sueño rápido y nada reparador en el viaje.

. . .

El más joven de los Uchiha se encontraba ya sentado en la última silla de la sala, que apenas superaba la treintena de invitados. No conocía a nadie, salvo a Itachi y su esposa, a quienes había hecho una escueta mueca a la distancia a modo de saludo, pero sirvió para que comprendieran y dejaran espacio al pelinegro. El resto debían ser amigos de su padre, empresarios, altos cargos políticos,… y ninguno mencionaba a la futura esposa. Sasuke miró el reloj, faltaban apenas unos minutos para que el enlace comenzase, y no estaba ninguno de los esposos presentes en la sala. Observó a Naruto, que parecía más impaciente que él y se removía en su asiento de curiosidad.

De repente, apareció solemne el progenitor de los Uchiha. Soberbio, con la cabeza alta y el traje de ejecutivo recién estrenado. Ni siquiera sonreía. Era una decisión empresarial más en su vida, un simple trámite, una firma. Pero Sasuke seguía sin comprender el porqué de aquel absurdo, esa mujer no era necesaria en sus vidas. Fugaku avanzó hacia el juez sin mirar a los invitados, y así permaneció durante media hora. Treinta minutos en los que aquella mujerzuela osaba paralizar a gente tan asquerosamente poderosa.

-No necesito más, Naruto.- Se dirigió Sasuke a su amigo.- Nos vamos de aquí, ha sido una estupidez.

Sasuke hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero sintió cómo tiraban de su brazo para abajo.

-Pero teme, ¡ha sido un vuelo muy largo para nada!- Suplicó.- No me jodas con que ha sido una estupidez, quedémonos aquí hasta que llegue ella.

Naruto, como siempre, alzó la voz más de la cuenta, levantando un revuelo lo suficientemente pequeño pero audible en la pequeña sala, y eso fue suficiente para que Fugaku se diese la vuelta y mirase fijamente a Sasuke, como si supiese desde el principio que se encontraba allí.

Ambos, padre e hijo, cruzaron duras miradas de reprobación, había tantos reproches… Y el moreno cortó el contacto visual. Cogió a su amigo por la pechera de la camisa –valga decir que este sí había venido vestido para la ocasión- y apartó las sillas con escándalo, atravesando la hilera de invitados sin cuidado y a toda prisa. Menuda farsa, pensó.

Fugaku siguió imperturbable con la mirada a su hijo. Suspiró y se volvió al frente, con la cabeza gacha, ocultando un rostro demacrado por la pena y la nostalgia. Echaba tanto de menos a Mikoto…

. . .

-¡Pero cómo se te ocurre pedazo de idiota! Teme, es la boda de tu padre, ¡maldita sea!- Naruto balbuceaba a trompicones mientras era arrastrado por su amigo. Éste aún confiaba en la buena voluntad de la futura madrastra y en el mal genio de Sasuke para tomarse las cosas.

El moreno le lanzó una mirada punzante, seguía los pasos que antes había hecho para llegar a la sala. Le quedaba bajar las escaleras del último piso para salir de la agobiante ratonera desordenada que era el juzgado.

-Cállate, dobe, o te dejo sin dientes de una paliza.- Respondió el Uchiha. Naruto calló, y eso le hizo soltarle para avanzar más rápido hasta la salida.

Apoyó la mano en la barandilla mientras la deslizaba bajando los escalones de dos en dos, huía como si le persiguieran, y Naruto apenas podía seguirle el paso. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el último tanto de escalones, veía la puerta y la luz. Nunca volvería a ver su padre, decidió.

Y en ese momento, fue la primera vez que la vio entrar como un huracán por la puerta, como siempre lo haría a partir de entonces.

Una joven pelirrosa, _demasiado joven_ , cerró de un portazo y apenas dirigió una mirada a la recepcionista. Llevaba las gafas de sol apoyadas en la cabeza, en un recogido del que le salían mechones a cada lado. Estaba sin aliento, pero saltó con tacones –loca, pensó él- a los mismos escalones por los que él estaba bajando. Llevaba una bata de doctora, con su nombre grabado en el pecho, y bajo ella se intuía un traje formal de color gris que resaltaba su palidez, ahora menguada por el sonrojo de sus mejillas sofocadas.

Sasuke apenas pudo reaccionar, en parte porque esa mujer era explosiva y bella, y en parte porque les separaban centésimas de segundo de un choque. Pero justo antes del impacto, ella alzó la mirada al enorme bulto de piel pálida, un joven desaliñado y atractivo que la miraba esperando su reacción, y la pelirrosa clavó el tacón en el peldaño para quedarse en el sitio. Sin embargo la inercia llevó su cuerpo a seguir hacia adelante, cayendo inevitablemente a los brazos de aquel extraño, y sujetándose por primera vez con vehemencia en aquellos músculos tatuados.

Ella se sonrojó aún más, y lo miró fijamente, sostenida firmemente por él. Estaba a punto de echar los pulmones por la boca de la carrera hasta ahí. Sus miradas se cruzaron de forma eléctrica y el calor de ambos cuerpos se contagió al del otro, Sasuke tardó segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo soltó con violencia el agarre. Era una completa desconocida, hermosa, pero desconocida, y él estaba escapando.

-Gra-Gracias…- Jadeó la muchacha.- Tengo… prisa.- Acto seguido, como rechazada por el gesto del moreno se fue escaleras arriba, cruzándose con un anonadado rubio.

Naruto había obervado la escena desde arriba, y había visto demasiadas novelas con su novia como para saber quién era esa mujer y qué había pasado entre los dos. Sólo atinó a decir un improperio ante todo el desastre que se avecinaba.

-Mierda.


End file.
